This invention relates to defibrillators, particularly semi-automatic and automatic external defibrillators, having built-in training features. The invention also relates to defibrillator features that facilitate training and use of the defibrillator.
One frequent consequence of heart attacks is the development of cardiac arrest associated with a heart arrhythmia, such as ventricular fibrillation. Ventricular fibrillation may be treated by applying an electric shock to the patient's heart through the use of a defibrillator. The chances of surviving a heart attack decrease with time after the attack. Quick response to a heart attack by administering a defibrillating shock as soon as possible after the onset of ventricular fibrillation is therefore often critically important.
Training potential defibrillator operators on the proper use of a defibrillator can reduce defibrillator deployment time. The prior art has therefore developed two different approaches to defibrillator operator training. In the first approach, the trainee actually operates the defibrillator as if delivering an electrical shock to treat a patient instead of delivering the shock to a live patient, however, the defibrillator delivers the shock to a patient simulator, such as a mannequin or an electronic device. See, e.g., Ungs et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,275,572.
In the second approach, the trainee does not use an actual defibrillator at all. Instead, training is conducted on a separate training device which looks like a defibrillator and simulates the operation of a defibrillator. The training device cannot actually be used to deliver a defibrillation shock to a patient, however. Medical organizations following this defibrillator training approach must therefore have two sets of instruments, one for training and one for actual use.